Help Me Remember
by SilentFighter00
Summary: Sakura was sent to Iwagakure for a mission and while searching for herbs in a forest she bumps into an Uchiha. And this Uchiha is practically dying, but remembers nothing within the last couple of days. What happened? Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Sakura's Point of View

I didn't ask to be sent to this ridiculous village on a ridiculous mission. In fact, I didn't ask for anything. Oh God how I missed my beautiful village, Konoha. It was beautiful and the smell of lovely flowers was plentiful. I longed for the green grass that met my eyes every time I looked around. There was always grass and life nearby. The bustling streets were always filled with sweet people that I knew. The longing feeling in my stomach grew, twisting and turning as I thought about my dear friends that I was nowhere near at this current moment. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke (who had been captured and returned recently and was under my medical care), I would not be seeing them for _at least_ seven months.

Here I was in Iwagakure, with the most absurd mission ever. I must heal the Tsuchikage's cousin. As a medical ninja I am compelled to assist anyone in need of help. Yet I did not understand why I must be sent to a foreign country if said country already had a decent hospital reputation. Arguing with Tsunade was pointless and a waste of time, she and I both knew that. Thus, here I am standing before the Tsuchikage's cousin in the Tsuchikage's home.

The information given to me about this mission was scarce. I smiled warmly toward a young blonde girl in front of me. "Hello, I am Haruno Sakura. I will be the one treating you for a while."

The blonde girl smiled and looked at me with deep brown eyes. She looked nothing like her cousin, but I wasn't paying attention to that. Her shoulders were tensed up and leaning forward, her legs were shaking as if they couldn't handle the fifty pounds she weighed, and she looked fragile, as if she were a china doll. "My name is Keiko, I am eight years old. And your hair is pink." Keiko burst into a fit of giggles that ended with a painful cough. There was something extremely wrong.

Once she led me inside I began to bring chakra up to my hands. The comforting warmth of the green glow made me smile softly. She laid herself down on the bed and put on a pitiful smile. I looked down at her peaceful form and frowned. She was shivering. It wasn't the normal type of shivering, no; it looked as though she was having her own earthquake rumble around her body. Hopefully, I could get a diagnosis quickly to help the poor girl.

"This might feel a little odd, Keiko. If it hurts you must tell me," I spoke quietly, almost as if my words would hurt her. Her nod was accompanied with the closing of her eyes. I put my left glowing hand on her lungs and sent a pulse of chakra in. Nothing was wrong with her lungs, thankfully. I moved my right hand to her head, happily receiving the same result. All the while, the young patient gave no signs of pain. She could possibly have a cold that had reached an incredible level. That wouldn't be too hard to heal. Next was the kidney and liver. Neither had any problems. Lastly, the heart, which called for both hands. A light pulse of chakra would be enough to see any problems. My smile of confidence slowly melted away. Keiko's eyes shot open and she screamed.

"It hurts, Sakura-san!" Keiko bolted upward and put her fragile, shaking hands in front of her. Tears pricked at her eyes and for a moment, she looked like me back in my Genin days. I couldn't help myself. I brought the small girl into my arms and squeezed her gently.

Tears swelled in my eyes once I realized what was wrong with her. "Keiko-chan, what you have is difficult to cure. Your heart… it… well, let's say it can be harmful instead of helpful. But I promise to help you." Inside I knew what was really happening. Her heart thought that some of her cells were strangers and dangerous. So to help with what the heart thought was a problem it would destroy the cells, which was hurting Keiko dramatically. I was fighting for a lost cause. But I won't be hopeless. Although treatment was almost impossible, there was a small chance. There was always a choice.

After a couple of hours of healing the cells that had been destroyed I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Keiko had fallen asleep on the bed and I decided to leave her there. She wasn't shivering anymore and she had made a tremendous improvement in one day. I patted her soft blonde head and walked out of the door.

The sky was dark and I hated it. Darkness made the rocks seem ruthless and cruel. It made them seem ominous. The cold air brought goose bumps to my skin. I rubbed my arms with my hands in a futile attempt to form some kind of heat. My shoes clicked against the stone ground as I walked to the apartment I would be using for the next seven months.

I entered the room and sighed in relief. It was brighter in the apartment than outside. I took a seat in a chair that was surprisingly soft. It felt like I was sitting on a pillow. I leaned over a stone table (more stone!) and began to write down all the treatments and possible outcomes like the Tsuchikage requested. Somewhere after the second treatment and fifteenth outcome I fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

"_It hurts, Sakura-san!" Keiko was doubled over in pain on the ground, fragile hands clutching at her heart. I ran over to her, but with every step I took the space between us grew. She coughed and even through the distance I could see the blood coming up. Her figure shook with the same earthquake force as before._

"_I'm coming, Keiko-chan! Just hold on!" I screamed for her. My hands were engulfed in a green glow as I ran toward her. The metallic smell of blood flew into my nose. I finally reached the blonde girl and gasped. She was gone already. Her brown eyes were dull and her shakes had stopped. I had failed. I couldn't save her. Keiko was gone._

_The Tsuchikage barged in. His eyes widened at what was left of his cousin. He looked at her then at me. Tears clouded my eyes. The pounding of my heart drowned out his orders. Within a few seconds I was being lifted up by two men. _

"_Sakura, you are a monster." The voices that I knew all too well were speaking to me. Each was monotonous and they spoke in unison. I looked up and willed the tears away. In front of me was Naruto, and to his left were Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tsunade. Each of them looked down on me with emotionless eyes. Then it all went black and the cold took over._

_(Dream over)_

I woke up screaming. After a few moments I was calm. The pitter-patter of rain fell outside. My breaths were finally even. Once I realized that it was morning I began to put on my shoes. I needed to find the nearest forest and search for some herbs for a temporary treatment for Keiko.

I didn't have a minute to waste. I began to run out into the cold streets. Most people were inside, yet the few like me were outside. I ran and ran, ignoring the blistering pain in my feet. I stopped deep inside a forest. The forest was a better welcome than Iwagakure, I joked with myself about it.

Something to my left moved. I reached for a kunai, only to realize that I had left all my weapons inside the apartment. Instead, I resorted to the next best thing. I ran. I continued to run. To my misfortune, I slipped on the wet forest floor and collided with something big in front of me. It couldn't have been a tree, because a tree wouldn't have been laying on me. Once the person stood up I sat up and looked at them.

"I'm so- Itachi?" Itachi Uchiha stood before. Blood was dripping down his arms and legs. He was practically dying. His eyes told me that.

_**A/N so I'm going to be honest. This was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't do it. I literally could not. So you won't believe how I came up with the story line. I DIDN'T. My friend Raven gave me the general idea and I came up with the rest. Anyway, I love you guys. Please review, unless you don't love me back. Just kidding, kind of. Itasaku for my fans.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sakura's Point of View

I couldn't make myself realize that Itachi was standing in front of me. Something else caught my eye. His clothing was ripped and torn, and his cloak was missing. Blood stained every inch of him and the scent was practically all that I could smell. His arms were cut up and his chest showed a gash running especially deep. He looked down at me and that's when another thing struck me.

His Sharingan was off. He was truly vulnerable, and that also meant he was extremely hurt.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" I stared at him. Pity filled me, until I realized something. This was Itachi. He is a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. And he is the enemy. I should be taking advantage of the fact that he was almost dead. Later, I must thank the person who did half of my job.

"I'm not sure." For once the Uchiha wasn't so sure about himself. I almost jumped for joy. But he collapsed. He fell straight forward, and I don't know why, but I caught him. He was losing more blood than anyone should. Criminal or not, I felt bad. I placed him gently on the ground and studied his figure.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" I was skeptical. This couldn't be the almighty Itachi I had known and heard about. He was never hurt, he knew everything, and he was dangerous. Had he lost his memory? No, he wouldn't have remembered his name then and he would be more hostile. His coal black eyes stared up at the tree tops. He looked innocent, hurt, and he needed help. I couldn't help myself. I bent down next to him and with my glowing green hands I checked his head. "You hit your head," I mumbled softly so that the Uchiha wouldn't hear, but it was useless.

"That could be the reason for my lost memories of the last few days." He coughed and weakly tilted his head towards me. A flicker of red told me he was trying to use his Sharingan. A pool of red blood drowned his body.

Itachi's Point of View (at this current moment)

Darkness pulled me in and out of consciousness. I barely heard the voice of the pink kunoichi in front of me. A warm sensation touched my head. Was she healing my head or was it blood? I couldn't tell, everything was turning cold now, slowly as if to make me pay for my sinning ways. It did not matter to me if the situation was life or death. I am an Uchiha. I take what life gives me with pride. Even if life gives me death. Although, I did quite enjoy breathing.

"Uchiha, I am willing to heal your head and injuries if you are to promise not to harm me or run off. I'd like to ask you some questions." The pink-headed girl was kneeling next to me; her glowing green hands matched her emerald eyes. They seemed to both be luminescent.

Trying to answer was a difficult task. "Hn…" was all that could escape my lips before the world went black. This time it wasn't cold. Warmth ran into my head and soon my cuts. Weakness and frailty were still running through my veins, but the warmth was slowly beginning to push them out. What was doing this?

Or was the question who? The pink haired girl flashed in my mind. Her image was the only bright thing in the darkness I saw. What was her name? How could I fail to remember? I could feel unconsciousness creeping upon me. Black was replaced with white, a blinding white that told me I was coming close to my end. As the blonde idiot back in the Akatsuki said, "We all go out in a bang." The white light was most definitely the bang. But before I lost the control of life, it came to me:

Sakura Haruno.

I woke up, my eyes adjusted to the light and I tried to move. I was bound. But by what? I tilted my head, Sharingan activated. "Chakra ropes." Something sat down next to me. Was this God's way of punishing me? Whether or not it was God, I am still an Uchiha. My 'stoic' expression couldn't be lost, especially if I was to face Him.

"Yes, chakra ropes. They're made of your own chakra." The pinkette was the one sitting next to me. So that meant I wasn't dead. She smelled sickly sweet. But I must admit it was a better smell than blood. Better than the blood that was my own. Oddly enough, I still cannot remember exactly what happened. A ghost frown touched my face as the Sharingan slowly faded from my eyes. Everything slowly went blurry, and then, it all disappeared. I had forgotten for a minute that I was blind.

"Uchiha, I've noticed your eyesight is gone. Thus you rely on your Sharingan, don't you." She wasn't asking me. She knew. I could feel her studying me with those huge round eyes. Then I heard her laugh. Great, I'm stuck with a girl bundled up with happiness. She was going to more annoying than Tobi. "Even when you wake up after dying for a couple minutes you still manage to remain emotionless. It must be an Uchiha pride. Your brother did the same thing," she laughed bitterly. She was emotional. This was going to be the absolute worse time of my life. Why hadn't she abandoned me and left me to die?

"Hn…" I sat there, staring at what I assumed where the wall was.

"I can heal your eyes. But you must cooperate and I can't do it in just one day. And before I heal your eyes you have to promise that you will obey everything I say and answer my questions."

"Hn…"

I think that might have been a wrong answer for the girl next to me. I turned my head a fraction of an inch toward the sound of something large breaking.

"Don't give me that damn 'Hn'! I had enough of that Uchiha pride crap from your brother and right now I just need you to cooperate with me!" I could feel her chakra flare. What I didn't feel at first was the chakra ropes reacting to her anger. They began to burn into my skin.

"Sakura…" Lucky, she calmed down when I said her name. She was more irritated than angry now. The ropes now only sent a stinging sensation. "I will answer all that my knowledge and memory allows."

The warmth returned. It was placed in front of my eyes. As if the girl was a miracle worker, I could see colors. Everything was disoriented and most likely in the opposite place that I saw it in, but there was color. I tried to move forward, forgetting about the chakra ropes.

"Itachi, it isn't that I don't trust you- Wait I don't, but anyhow, I can't let you out of those chakra ropes." I could barely make out a devious smile on her lips. "And my first question is: Do you remember what happened to you?"

There was no reason to lie. I couldn't escape the ropes. I could feel them draining every ounce of chakra in my body. "I cannot recall any of the events within the last two days."

"Hm… I think I can help you with that…"

_**A/N first I would like to say that I think Itachi talks like this on the inside. To me I think he is just a normal person hiding behind a beautiful, emotionless mask. Tell me what you think about the way he talks. And as you can tell, he still remembers most of the past (I'm referring to when he spoke about Deidara and the going out in a bang.) So let me know what you think. I love you guys a lot!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sakura's Point of View

The fluffy pillows surrounding my head were probably the reason my head wouldn't rise. The softness made me happy, but at the same time, it annoyed me. The black pillow with red swirls under my head was probably the only soft thing in this whole village. I dreaded leaving the apartment, but I knew Keiko was waiting for me. But I get the vague feeling that I was forgetting something else. Maybe I was just going crazy. I'll have to take some personal days after these seven months are up.

I groaned tiredly and pulled myself out of the bed. Contemplating changing out of my shorts and t-shirt I walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror a pink haired girl stared at me. She mimicked my every move and stared back at me with huge green eyes. The girl in front of me placed a hand on her forehead and whispered quietly, "Haruno Sakura is strong. Nobody can say otherwise." Then her head fell and we both stared at the sink.

I slumped into the kitchen to make a cup of green tea. Sighing softly I began to mumble about my mission. Placing the kettle on the stove I stared at the ceiling. Something was off. Ignoring the feeling that something was different I began to speak again, louder this time to my audience, the air.

"So today, Keiko-chan and I can work on her other health issues. She is more than forty pounds underweight. I'll have to prescribe vitamins and talk to the Tsuchikage about her diet. And then her shakes, those are terrible. I might be able to prescribe something to keep her still for a couple hours straight. Oh, and the Tsuchikage told me that she wakes up screaming at night. I'll have to figure the cause for that. Though, I'm willing to bet that it's is trauma from the pain and worthless treatments," I took a breath in and realized the kettle was screaming for mercy. I picked up the grey kettle and poured some of the water in a mug, and then the teabag went in. I smiled and curled both hands around the warm cup. Walking back into the living room I hummed and went over the plans. Absentmindedly I brought the cup to my lips and two things made me scream.

Itachi was sitting in my living, bound by chakra ropes to a chair. I dropped the hot cup and the ceramic mug broke causing burning tea to hit my bare legs. The scream didn't seem to startle him, but I fell to the ground. Murmuring curses I sat up and healed my legs as quickly as I could. Itachi's head seemed to tilt to the left a bit. He made the same emotionless grunt that Sasuke did to tell me that he was paying attention.

Everything returned to me. From finding him in the forest to leaving him in the chair to fall asleep, it all returned to me. Then a smirked danced across my face.

"Uchiha Itachi is powerless. He has no power against me, a girl three years younger than him," I laughed as I watched the Uchiha scowl.

"Haruno, if I remember correctly, you gave me your word to assist me," Itachi was looking several feet to my left. But assuming that he was seeing everything in a terribly blurry fashion, that was probably were I was in his vision.

"And your point is what, Uchiha?"

"Hn…" I stared at him. He had no point. He was pointing out the obvious. Maybe he took a harder fall to the head than I thought. "Your priorities are out of place."

I took this moment to glare at him. What was he talking about? "Excuse me?"

"You have given your word to too many people." Itachi closed his eyes. And the next thing I knew he was ignoring me. I didn't have to test if he was ignoring me. I could tell from hanging out with Sasuke for so long. Sasuke would shut his eyes a bit tighter and his mouth would flatten into a straight line. And right now, that was what Itachi was doing.

"All Uchihas are complex. I know you aren't listening, but I'll be back later tonight. Then I can try to heal your eyes and we can talk about your head and memories."

I left the apartment and ran to the Tsuchikage's home. There in the bedroom Keiko was waiting for me with a cup in her fragile hand. I walked closer and she handed me a cup of tea. I smiled toward her and took a sip. I couldn't help but think of my accident with the first cup of tea. I shuddered noticeably and sighed. Maybe he was right; I was giving my word to too many people.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-san?" Keiko stared at me with those huge round brown eyes. The sincere concern almost made me choke back tears.

"Yes, Keiko-chan. Anyway, today I'd like to work with you on your diet and sleeping habits. I hear that you have nightmares. What can you tell me about these nightmares?" Now, I was expecting her to tell me some type of silly fantasy, but what came out of her mouth was past unexpected. It was unheard of.

"I have dreams that Itoko-kun is hurting me. Sometimes he even kills me…" her voice went off into a whisper and it took all of my willpower to keep my jaw from touching the floor. Then, after regaining my spinning head, I began to think of how to comfort her.

"It was only a nightmare, Keiko-chan. If you want we could go outside for today's check-up. Will that make you feel better?" I whispered silently and patted her mangled blonde hair, smoothing out some of the strands.

"Hai, Sakura-san," Keiko jumped off the bed and ran toward what I assumed to be a closet. As the light flicked on and she began to change I thought to myself.

'I might have my work cut out for me.'

_**A/N I'm so sorry. This was only a filler. Next chapter will be about Sakura and Keiko going out and talking about her other health issues and other things, too. This sometimes depresses me to write about but then I think about Itasaku then I'm all happy again. Oh, and the Tsuchikage does not have a name in this story. We'll call him…. Tsuchikage BOB! Just kidding! So I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I love you guys. See ya later and don't forget to leave a review about what you thought of this chapter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sakura's Point of View

Keiko was definitely the most adorable kid I have ever met. She spent several minutes trying to find what to wear. Apparently it was her first time leaving her cousin's home ever since she fell ill. And for once in my life I was patient. I waited silently as she rumbled and tumbled around in her closet. Finally, when she came out I smiled and let loose a little chuckle. She had come out wearing an outfit very similar to mine. Her shirt was the same as mine but a shade of dark blue that matched a midnight sky, and the skirt was also a replica, but its color was at an equal with the shade of the rocks outside.

"Ready, Keiko-chan?" I opened my hand, palm up and waited for her to grab my hand. Once she did I could feel the bones of her hand, so fragile and breakable. It felt wrong to be holding something so delicate in my hands, but I closed my fingers around her hand and led her out of the door. "First we can go get some dango. I passed by a shop yesterday that looked very nice. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Hai, Sakura-san," Keiko stared at me with warm brown eyes and a charming little smile. I could see it in her face; she was both excited and confused. "Un, what is dan-go?" the way she pronounced 'dango' as two words made me laugh. But at the same time I was dumbfounded; standing before was a child that had never experienced the wonder of dango.

"It's something worth the trip. You just wait and trust me!" I whispered toward her as I felt the chakra in the room flail with a murderous and dark sensation. My ninja instincts kicked in as I stepped in front of the young patient and put both hands in fighting position. As the footsteps grew louder, Keiko shrunk back behind me and I reached into my pouch that hung by my right hip and grabbed a kunai. The door opened with its soft creak and I immediately threw the kunai toward the intruder's head.

"Relax, Konoha Ninja," the Tsuchikage murmured as he tried to dodge the precise weapon. He managed to get his head away, however the hat on his head was not so lucky. The white hat that the Kages wore was held tightly against the wall with the kunai. He nodded calmly to me and opened his mouth to speak that is until he caught sight of the trembling girl behind me. The Tsuchikage did what most people call a 'double take' and neither of the times did he say anything. Instead his eyes seemed to grow dark and his deep breaths grew more pronounced as I watched him struggle to regain his calm demeanor. It was to no avail as he bellowed loudly, and into my face I may add, "What is she doing dressed?!"

"I-itoko, Sakura-san is taking me outside today," Keiko stepped out from behind me. I could tell from the way she was standing that she was attempting to be confident. It was both adorable and admirable. Her shaky shoulders were held straight and back as much as they could go, and her tiny voice managed to reach a higher note, not much higher, but a noticeable difference. The Tsuchikage stared at her, rage and disbelief in his eyes. Not knowing how to react to this family feud I took my position back in front of Keiko.

I couldn't put my hands down from their current defensive position; the look he was giving her was alarming. It was as if he wanted to kill her himself. "I refuse to allow this. She must stay indoors at all times," he bellowed loudly to us. Inside, I was fuming and knew that this was going to be the beginning of a heated argument. And I _never_ lose arguments.

Itachi's Point of View

The colors of the room were blending with each other as I took a glance around the room, purples appearing to be a bluish color, reds and oranges, it seems chaotic. And subtle chaos gave me headaches. And adding to that issue was the smell of tea that plagues the room as I try to shift in the chair. The ropes that bind me to the hard chair are beginning to burn and I can feel them digging into my skin. I prayed silently that the creature that angered my capturer would soon be able to soothe her senses so that I may be spared.

My prayers were answered a few minutes later and all was left was little pains that could easily be compared to pinches. Sitting in the chair was actually quite boring and if I were to sit and endure the flames caused by the ropes I would surely lose all of my skin layers. Gathering as much chakra as I could I activated the first and weakest level of the Sharingan. As the girl had said, the ropes were indeed using as much of my own chakra as it could. That was when the idea occurred to me. Truthfully, it wasn't an idea, more of recognition of a plan.

Shutting off the Sharingan and closing my eyes I used my left hand, bound to my side, to preform several hand signs. Each hand sign needed to be precise and done quickly. Once I finished I held my breath. Slowly but surely the ropes were beginning to dissipate. Once gone I jumped from the chair and took a silent breath in. The ropes were broken and for once I was glad to have been the Uchiha prodigy.

"And as for now, I wait for the kunoichi," I mumbled to myself. I sat on the ground and silently began to meditate. My legs crossed and my hands naturally resting on my knees, I did something I had not done in quite a while. I hummed an old lullaby. It was a lullaby my mother sang to little Sasuke. Something inside me began to warm up; secretly I did enjoy young children. Well, I liked well-behaved children, not those naughty devils that ran around with disgusting faces and horrid habits.

Before I could hum the chorus the smell of tea had gotten on my nerves, which honestly was quite a feat. Feeling that my chakra was fully recovered I activated the sharingan made my way to the closet. I grabbed the mop and cleaned the spilled tea. While cleaning I heard the thunder booming outside and the rain poured in heavy drops.

Sakura's Point of View

After I won the argument with the Tsuchikage (as I predicted), Keiko and I had gone to eat dango. Following almost immediately, a storm began to brew and Keiko and I had run to a small shop near the apartment I was staying in. My gut told me something was wrong, but then I had noticed that the shop the two of us entered was the one with the herbs necessary to create the medication for Keiko's trembles.

"Hey, Keiko, let's play a game, okay?" I smiled, thinking I should make this a bit more fun for her. After all, we were stuck inside a cold and boring old shop while a deafening storm rampaged outside. And by the look on her face, she needed a distraction.

The blonde little girl turned to me and was practically jumping in anticipation. Again, another giggle let loose from me. "Okay, Sakura-san!"

"I'm going to give you a list and we will race around the store collecting items. The winner will be the person with the most items," I smiled at the Keiko and handed her the list that was in my back pocket. Once she had the papers firmly in her grip she took off, running as fast as she could in her condition. I watched for a minute before taking off after her.

After spending about twenty minutes in the store, I declared Keiko the winner of the game. Surprisingly, she found many of the items way before me and she looked rather happy and peaceful. However outside, there was still chaos pouring in the form of water drops. The two of us stood at the entrance for a few minutes. I calculated the distance from the store to Keiko's home. I realized there was no way we could possibly make it without Keiko catching a cold. And a transportation jutsu would only put her frail body in danger. The last choice was to make a run for the apartment.

"Keiko-" I started to speak but the roaring thunder drowned out my voice. Luckily, Keiko was a smart little girl and understood the circumstances. She took hold of my hand and was ready to run. And we did run, the puddles of water soaking our feet and splashing up our legs. Considering we had no umbrella we were completely soaked, our clothing clinging to our skin. I would have laughed at how soaked we were, but as we entered the apartment I remembered something incredibly important. I smacked my forehead, questioning how stupid I was. _'I'm about to bring an eight year old into my apartment, where I'm harboring an S-Rank Criminal.' _But then as I neared closer to the door I felt a lack of chakra. The ropes were broken, meaning he most likely left.

"Sakura-san, can we go in? I'm very cold," Keiko, whether intentionally or not, made her eyes grew ten times bigger and I couldn't say no. I thought for a minute, assuming he did leave then the apartment would be safe. I opened the door calmly, pulling Keiko in.

I looked at our soaked bodies and laughed. "Here, let's go into my room and get some dry clothes. Let's go to my room and you can borrow a shirt," I picked her up and walked to my room. Quickly I grabbed a t-shirt and gave it to her, taking off my own afterward. I looked to see if she needed help, but only saw a bright red face looking away from me. "I'm sorry, Keiko-chan. I'll change in the bathroom." I chuckled and grabbed a shirt and pants, walking to the bathroom. Oddly the light was on, but being in the good mood I was in I just walked in, without a shirt on.

I closed the door with my back to the inside of the bathroom. Once I turned around I had no idea how to react. In front of me stood Itachi Uchiha naked- wait, he had a towel around his waist. Either way, it took me a few minutes to process that he was shirtless and so was I. And we stood in the closed bathroom, together. All I could say was:

"Your hair is down."

_**A/N I know it has been forever, but I'm really trying. Oh and BY THE WAY Itoko means cousin. So he still doesn't have a name, just a nickname sort of from Keiko. Again, I have no excuses anymore. I just never got to writing it. And did anyone expect that ending? I think not! Please review. I love you guys!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


End file.
